Roxanne of Hogwarts
by BubblegumMalfoy
Summary: Roxanne, daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, has always dreamed of going to Hogwarts. When she gets there, however, everything is much more complicated and different than she had imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

August 29

Dear Diary,

I know that I've written pages and pages about someday going to _Hogwarts._ Well guess what? Today is my eleventh birthday and I'm going to Hogwarts this September! And that's only a couple days away! Mum and Dad are going to take me and Freddie to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our things! I am SO excited!

I just realized that I've never really told you much about me and my family. I suppose now would be a good time to do that, since a whole new section of my life is about to unfold.

I am Roxanne, the daughter of Angelina Johnson and George Weasley. My older brother, Freddie, is named after Dad's twin who apparently died while fighting for Harry Potter in what is now known as the Final Battle. Mum chose my name because she said she knew I was going to be a red head and Roxanne is a good name for a red head (thanks a lot, Mum).

Anyhoot, I am indeed a red head. I was bound to be, Dad's family being the famous red-haired Weasleys and all. My hair is long and thick and I usually hold it back in a thick braid down my back. My hair is a darker red, though, more like my Mum in that sense, but the similarities stop there. I have plenty of freckles on my cheeks and on the bridge of my nose, and in some areas they completely block out my fair skin. Grandpa Arthur tells me that I look like Aunt Ginny did when she was my age, except I have a lot more freckles.

Speaking of Aunt Ginny, she is married to Uncle Harry, which I think you've figured out is THE Harry Potter. He is the awesomest uncle ever and always gets me presents from when he travels around to different places doing his Auror work. Their kids are James, Albus (Al) and Lily. They are pretty cool beans too.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have Victoire, Dominique, and Louis. It is always kind of awkward with Aunt Fleur because apparently she is half Veela (a really pretty, irresistible girl for boys and a really annoying pretty girl for girls), and Uncle Ron even asked her out while he was at school. Even all of my cousins have crushes on her. But Uncle Bill is still cool, and so is Louis and Dominique (Victoire is like her Mum; a bit over dramatic and obsessed with being pretty). I mean, I like them, but honestly they can get really annoying really fast.

Uncle Charlie is still single, and he lives out in Romania with the dragons. We went to visit him once, and I loved the dragons. My ambition is either to become an Auror like Uncle Harry or train dragons in some foreign country. Both are daring, fun, exciting and dangerous.

Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey are nice, and so are Molly and Lucy, their girls. Uncle Percy is the Minister of Magic (MoM), and Dad always tells me and Freddie stories about how he was such a prat in school. I totally believe them, too, because Uncle Percy is still a bit like that.

Then there is Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They are my favorite people in the universe. Uncle Ron (who tells me to just call him Ron) was Uncle Harry's best friend, and so was Aunt Hermione. I mean, the two best friends married each other, which is kind of strange, but besides that I have no problems whatsoever with them. They are super nice and sweet and Ron is funny, and Rose and Hugo are both nice too.

Dad owns a chain of joke shops called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that everyone loves. Mum plays with Uncle Harry (she is a Chaser, he is a Seeker) on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Ron says that he told Harry that if he was going to be a quidditch player he better be on the Chudley Cannons, so the two decided to join the team together. The best part about that is that we get free tickets to all of the games. I love quidditch, and one day want to be a Keeper.

Well, I guess that's all. I have an awesome family, yes, and I'm glad. But I'll be so much happier when I'm a part of Hogwarts!

* * *

I grip the handle on my trolley and breath in deeply. This is the one moment that I have been waiting for my entire life.

I glance up at the signs on the two sides of the solid brick wall I am going to attempt to cross through. Platform 9 on one side, Platform 10 on the other.

Freddie looks over at me and grins. "I was nervous the first time, too," he says playfully, "but you are shaking so hard I'm amazed you haven't fallen apart!"

"Whatever." I focus on the bricks. I can do this. I know I can. I close my eyes and tilt the trolley forward. My heart starts beating to the pace of my feet on the ground as can feel myself get close to the solidness in front of me. I brace myself for the impact -

Nothing. I stop running and look up to see a grand red and black steam engine looming out to my left. To my right are the gazillion parents who are saying goodbye to their soon-to-be-trained witches and wizards. Trolleys block up the path to the train, and before I can start off I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, Rox," Dad says, patting my back. "You have officially grown up a lot."

"Thanks, I guess."

"But seriously now," he said, putting on one of those serious looks that he rarely uses at all. "If you are anything like me, you are going to get into trouble a _lot_. And if you don't I will be truly disappointed."

Talk about serious.

"Your one job this year is to send us back a toilet seat. And cause as much havoc as possible with James and Dominique," he summed up, just as Mum came up behind us. She rolled her eyes and hugged me tight. "Be safe," she said, then let go and watched me follow Freddie into the crowd of people.

We find a compartment near the back of the train and hop in. "We can let James and Dominique in, then Sammy," Freddie said. Sammy Jordan was the son of Dad's best friend Lee Jordan, and the two first years had bonded immediately. I was looking out the window for Mum and Dad when the compartment door slid open.

"Hey you lot!" James high fived me and Freddie as he came in a plopped down beside me. He wore his usual perfect grin that went well with his jet black hair and green eyes. If he weren't my cousin and best friend ever, I might even have a crush on him, he's so beautiful.

"Hey to you to," I say, giving him my sparkly grin back. We spoke over the summer, and know our plans for having the most fun as possible. I am just about to pull out my List of Meyhem when someone else slides open the glass.

"Can I sit here?" A first year boy asks. He is my age, I know that, but I also know exactly who he is too. This, with his blue eyes and shock-blonde hair swept back is Scorpius Malfoy. The only thing that I don't get is that Dad described his dad as ugly, mean, and a bully. All I can think of the boy in front of me is how cute and handsome he is.

"Yes," I say immediately, while the rest of the compartment says a loud "no". I frown and look over at James, who has a fierce look in his eyes. I had forgotten that Harry had much more of a enemy crisis with Draco than our Dad did.

"He can stay," I say, looking at the ground. "We have a seat that is open."

Grudgingly I see Freddie and James nod, and Scorpius sits by Freddie (his dad obviously told him to stay away from the Potters, because Scorpius was giving James a terrified and wary look).

I continue going over the List with James, but I can't help but glance over at Scorpius. He is looking straight back at me, too, and I think that its not rage I see in his eyes, but something else that I can't quite understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

When we arrive at Hogwarts, Freddie and Sammy head off to the horseless carriages and James and I head over to the large silhouette of none other than Rubeus Hagrid, game keeper at Hogwarts. I feel pressure on my right hand and realize that James is holding it tightly.

"Are you ready to bring havoc to this school?" he whispers quietly, and I answer him with a solid, "Of course. I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

"Come on, now, 'urry up," Hagrid's voice boomed through the crowd of kids heading in different directions. "First years this way, off to the boats." He looked down at me, and I waved wholeheartedly back. "Well 'ello there, Rox! Nice seein' you this year, though I reckon your Dad's got you thinkin' 'bout mischief and such, eh?"

I just grinned, and James did so as well.

"Well lets get a move on, shall we?" his back turned and we followed him into the boats. James and I got in a boat with Jared Bones, Susan Bone's offspring. We talk about which houses we will get in, and while both me and James are hoping for Gryffindor, Jared says he will probably end up in Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff is cool," I say, but inside I am only thinking that if I got anything but Gryffindor I would be very disappointed.

Just then, the castle comes into site. It is every bit as big and grand and... _perfect_ as I had imagined. I saw myself running through empty halls, making friends, playing pranks with James and even befriending the notorious Peeves the Poltergeist. I had a feeling that since he liked Dad, he would like me too.

* * *

McGonagall gathers us around the front steps and looks around.

"Well then, I must inform you all that whilst you are here, your house will be like your family." I couldn't help notice that she winked at James and I. "Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will loose you points. Now, if you'll follow me, we can let the sorting begin!"

I skipped up behind her, but stopped when we entered the Great Hall. I was amazed by everything; the students, the ceiling, even the banners waving above the tables with each house on them. I spotted Freddie in the center of the Gryffindor table and did a half wave to him. Not too obnoxious, because I didn't want to embarrass either of us.

We all stood next to each other at the front of the room. She started with the twins, Rachael and Olive Abbott, and went down from there. Since I was a Weasley, I had a while to wait.

Rachael got Ravenclaw and Olive was an addition to Gryffindor. Jared, as he had assumed, got Hufflepuff, and Ragen Longbottom was also a Gryffindor.

For some reason I was strangely excited about Scorpius Malfoy's placement. He just didn't seem like a Snake to me.

It turns out my instincts were correct.

Scorpius sat down and closed his eyes while the hat was placed on his head. On his lips were the words, "I don't want to be like him. Please, I don't want to be a Slytherin." I raised my eyebrows and knew I was the only one who caught those words. _He doesn't want to be like his dad,_ I think to myself. _Maybe he's not a Snake after all..._

My thoughts are cut off my the suddenly loud hat calling out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall goes quiet. Everyone is looking at each other, and whispering, "How? He's a Malfoy!"

But he just looks happy and slides from the chair, going and sitting down by Freddie. The only Gryff he knows so far. I smile and my thoughts drift away to him until McGonagall calls out, "Potter, James," and I anxiously turn to him.

"Good luck!" I whisper, but Malfoy's placement shook him. He nods and stumbles up to the hat, sits down, and James looks straight at me. "I want Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He grins at me and highfives Freddie as he goes down and sits on the other side of him, next to Sammy and away from Scorpius. I see him strike a conversation with a first year next to him, muggle born, something like Ben Strider.

As my name comes closer to the hat, I hold my breath and hope with all my might that I will get Gryffindor. But how can I not? I mean, I AM a Weasley and all...

"Weasley, Roxanne." McGonagall's face is unreadable and I try to calm myself. Aunt Hermione told me that I should just tell myself to relax and the hat will make the right call.

Slowly, I walk up to the hat and sit down. McGonagall lifts it up and places it upon my head. Suddenly thoughts rush around inside me, bubbling to the surface.

_"I won't be happy with anything but Gryffindor!"_

_"Ugh, not Hufflepuff!"_

_"I want to prank this school! This is what I've been waiting my whole life to do!"_

_"YOU MIGHT BE A SLYTHERIN." _The hat's voice breaks through, past mine.

_"What?" _I ask, panic streaking through me. _"But I'm not a Slytherin! i'm a Weasley, a true Gryffindor!"_

_"THAT IS ONLY WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD," _the hat says firmly. _"WHAT DO YOU TRULY THINK?"_

_"That I want Gryffindor!"_

_"YOU ARE SMART AND CUNNING, AS WELL AS HARD WORKING AND KIND. YOU ALSO POSSESS GREAT WILLPOWER AND ARE BRAVE AND COURAGEOUS. THE CHOICE IS FOR YOU. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DEFINE YOU AS WHO YOU ARE?"_

_"I..." _I am suddenly not so sure of myself. But then my heart kicks in and I think, _"I want Gryffindor. I want to have all of those qualities, but most of all I want the Gryffindor ones."_

_"THEN SO IT SHALL BE."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I smile a smile so wide that I can't hardly breath. I did it. The Gryffindor table stands up and cheers, and I go to join them. I sit as close to Freddie as i can, which just happens to be next to Scorpius. I feel a rush of something so pure that I can't even fathom it as my hand accidently bumps against his. I see Freddie congratulating me, and so is Sammy and James. We all dig in, but Scorpius catches my eye and he says,

"Congratulations."

"You too," I say, though my mouth is full of food. I feel kind of embarrassed, but he just smiles and I let it go. I have never really liked a boy like this before, and I'm not even sure if I do like him. But he is nice, cute, and gorgeous...

Wait what? I shake the thought from my head and see James grinning in my direction. He gives me a thumbs up, and I give him one in return. For the time being, however, I will do my pranks and have fun with James. No need fretting over things that I can't control.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

I am now in my fourth year. The past three years have gone by so quickly, but they were also all the same. I had fun (first big adventure was sending Dad that toilet seat), but also got great grades in all of my classes, even potions (which I was both surprised and proud of).

Yet I still am crushing on Scorpius. James is my best friend, but I can't tell him still because... well, the Malfoys and the Potters are arch enemies! I am so confused, but its a good, foreign kind of confused that I am not used to.

I walk down the corridor, James beside me. We dodge Flitwick, who is just coming around the corner, then run up and walk three times in front of the looming wall ahead.

I open my eyes and here we are. A black arch stretches across the brick wall, creating a door. We look at each other, then swiftly open it and head inside. The Room of Requirement. We stare in awe at. We have been stashing our prized possessions (including several toilet seats) here, and it is basically our home now.

Of course, Albus and Lily, as well as Louis, Rose and Hugo, have all come to Hogwarts now, so we share it all between us. Everyone knows our names, not just because we are famous outside of school but also notorious (in the best way possible) in school for our mischief.

I sigh, add our most recent belonging (a mysterious candle that gives light only to its holder found in Filch's confiscation drawers) to the pile.

"Okay, lets go," I say, grabbing a left over bag of puking pastels for my own entertainment. James nods and grabs a hunk of chocolate, stuffing it into his mouth.

"Okay," he replies, grinning at his rudeness as pieces of chocolate fly out from his lips. He is every bit as arrogant as James Potter himself was said to be... but James wasn't a bully. He was more like Dad, but every bit as handsome as Harry too.

We split up halfway down the corridor because I need to stop by the library really quickly. James heads to the common room and offers to take the puking pastels with him. "You know that the librarian won't like _that_."

Agreeing, I set off. I turn the bend when I hear something to my left. I turn and see a soaked letter flying out and landing as a distressed Scorpius runs into the boys bathroom. I go and pick it up, for some reason feeling like this wll be the answer to everything.

"_Dear Scorpius,_

_I know that things have been a bit rough for you the past three years, just because you got Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I want you to know that even though our family has a legacy,you are not by any means an outlaw or not accepted in the family._

_I just wrote to tell you that you have free reigns now. Go. Your life awaits you.I know that a the man you turn out to be will be even greater than me, by far, especially because of the bad I did in my younger days._

_So go on, son, live your life. It is in your hands now._

_Love,_

_Father"_

I hear the splashing of water and a little chuckle of delight from the boy's bathroom. Some strange force compels me to go forward and enter. The tall silver stalls line the walls, and at the end there is a row of sinks. And at the last sink Scorpius is standing, splashing water over his face and grinning.

"I'm free." He looks at himself, laughing, and then notices me in the corner of his mirror. I start backing away, but he holds out his hand and says, "No! Wait! I mean, please don't go."

"Why not?" I ask. I am regretting coming in here in the first place now... but another part of me is craving that look in his blue eyes. I decide to go with the latter until he says more.

"Just because." He looks down at the piece of paper in my hands. "I thought you picked it up. So now you know... I'm free." His eyes glistened with happy tears, and mine started to too.

"Yes," I whisper. "Yes, you are. You aren't bound by family loyalties or anything. You are _free_ from that lie."

"So you do understand." He walks toward me, taking my hand in his. "I knew you would. Ever since I saw you on that train years ago, I knew you would understand me." He is closer now, closer than any male has ever been. I see his blonde hair reflecting the lighting, and...

"Why were ever... not free?" I ask, though I know the answer already.

"Rox, my family is one of Slytherin pure-bloods." He shook his head. "And I am the only Gryffindor that our family has had in centuries. Forever, maybe."

"I saw you at the sorting," I say, pushing forward, "and I saw you telling the hat to not put you in Slytherin. You said you didn't want to be like your father."

"Its true." He is so close now that we are breathing the same air. "I didn't want to be like him. I wanted to be the real me."

"I'm glad you chose to be the real you." I put my arms around his neck, unsure why I even was doing so. "I like the real you better than the fake one."

"Good," he murmurs, and then we are pushed together and he is kissing me, I am kissing him, and his mouth is so warm, so sweet, that I never want it to stop. I moan in happiness as I crave his touch, his love, his life. I push harder and harder, not wanting to have to breath the fresh air again. I hear the door open, and that is the only thing that awakens me.

I do not see who comes in, because Scorpius pushes us both into the nearest stall, and he locks it. Then he runs his soft, smooth, perfect fingers over my face. "I never thought that this day would come."

"Me neither." I reply, and I dive for him again, this time engulfing myself in him. He kisses me back just as hard, and wraps his strong arms around me. I feel like this world is perfect after all, that I don't need to worry about anything...

I cannot tell the difference from where my body and his body meet. If the hands are his or mine. He puts his hands on my waste and I support them, feeling the cool tops to his fingers run down my body. I suddenly realize what I am doing and pull away.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he says, backing up. "I didn't mean to do that, sorry!"

"Its fine..." I look away, considering the situation. I am locked in a tight stall in the boys bathroom with a boy my family hates. I was kissing him, enjoying him, loving him. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"No, there is nothing to be sorry for." I take a step toward him again. "As long as this can be a secret, I don't mind at all."

He just smiles back. "Then I don't think that there is anything to worry about here," and he starts pressing all of his weight onto me, kissing me to the point where I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. Happiness can be found anywhere, even in those who everyone is naturally against.

* * *

The next day, I wake up in my bed and think about yesterday afternoon. After we finally split apart, he went his way and I went mine. I was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

I look over at April Finnigan. She is my room mate and, after James, my best friend. And she can keep a secret.

"Pss, April!" I slightly shake her bed with my foot. "I have to tell you a secret!"

She turns over and looks at me, her eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"Okay, so you know how I have a crush on Scorpius?" She was the one person who I had trusted with that information. She nodded. "Yes."

"'Kay, so like yesterday he dropped this letter and I went to bring it to him in the boys bathroom -"

"Wait WHAT?" Her eyes grow wide. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know," I confess. "I just kind of did."

"And?" she prompted.

"And then we.. uh... kissed."

"Really?" She looked impressed. "Wow, Roxy, wait until Freddie finds out! He'll be barking mad, he will! So will James," she added after a moment of thought.

"Yeah, I figured." I picked at one of my pink nails. "But this is a total secret, right? No breaking promises?"

"Of course not!" She pinky-sweared me and we laughed. "Boy, we can be such kids!" April laughed.

Later in potions that day, she spotted me and Scorpius looking at each other and was so distracted that the contents of her cauldron blew up in her face. ("Just like your fool of a father, Seamus," Snape had commented after the incident was cleaned up).


End file.
